You oughta know
by BrittanaIsSpecial
Summary: Remember in season 2, when Santana said that her favourite song was You oughta know by Alanis Morissette? Smutty one shot based on a part of the lyrics.


**I was working this morning and Alanis Morissette's - You oughta know came over the intercome. And then this just popped into my head. Naughty thoughts at the workplace, not the best idea. But i had to get it out.**

**Remember in the song:**

**Would she go down on you in a theater?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

''Bye, Artie. I love you too..''

Santana cringed at the mentioning of the boys' name. She had to keep herself from throwing her arms up in frustration. She couldn't even have a girl's night with Britt without him being present in some form. It was getting very, very annoying. She huffed and stood up from her position on the bed. Brittany was still sitting with her back against the headboard, stuffing her phone in her pocket. Santana massages her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

''Soooo, sorry about that. I told him that I was with you and he wanted to know what we were going to do..''

Brittany trails off, and Santana feels her staring at her back. The hairs in her neck stand up under the penetrating eyes.

''What** do** you wanna do?''

Santana turns around and walks over to her dresser. Mindlessly she starts scrolling through her Ihome, searching for a song. She comes across a song and lets out a laugh. Perfect. Raising the volume a bit she starts humming along with Alanis Morissette's, You Oughta Know.

''_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me?_

_Would she go down on you in a theater.''_

She sings along to the lyrics and then it strikes her. That's what she has to do to win Brittany back. Show her what she's missing out on, do things Wheels could never do.

''Let's go to the movies. I heard that they're screening Happy Feet down at the old cinema.''

Brittany squeals and jumps up from the bed, just the reaction Santana was hoping for. Before she knows it, she is being wrapped in a tight hug.

''Umpf, bit tight there Britt.'' Santana chokes out, but is unable to hide a smile.

''Sorry, but that's a great idea. Let's go!''

Santana can't help but smile at Brittany's childlike enthusiasm.

''Britt, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't want to be seen in public with you while you're wearing sweats.'' She says with a playful smirk. ''Go get changed first, wear this skirt. It will look cute on you.''

She hands Brittany her short black skirt, and sits back down on her bed again. Once Brittany is finished changing they grab their purses and head out the door. The drive to the theater only takes about 10 minutes, and Brittany is bouncing in her seat.

''Why are you still so excited to see this movie? Haven't you seen it like a gazillion times?''

Brittany turns around to face her, with a shocked look on her face.

''How can you not be excited to watch Happy Feet? It's got penguins in it, dancing penguins. That's like a double rainbow.''

''I'm not saying that I'm not excited, it's just that I've seen it a million times. So I can't be bouncing-in-my-seat excited anymore.'' She defends herself, not wanting the blonde to pout at her.

The blonde beauty seems satisfied with the explanation and turn back in her seat. They arrive several minutes later, parking at the almost deserted parking lot. They walk up to the counter and Santana get them to tickets.

''You go ahead Britt, buy some popcorn and dots. You know you want it.'' She adds with a sly smirk.

''Thanks, San. I'll see you inside.''

She takes her time buying the tickets and sauntering into the cinema. She spots Brittany at the door of the screening room, arms stacked with food.

''Really Britt, it's not like the movie lasts a year or something.'' She jabs the girl in the sides, making her squirm and running into the room. When she enters the room, she sees that there are only 4 more people there.

''This is perfect.'' She mutters to herself, following Britt to seats all the way in the back. ''No one will notice a thing.''

''No one will notice what, San?''

Santana snaps out of her dreaming and looks at the other girl. Blue eyes are looking at the curiously, and she can't help but drown in them.

''Nothing, Britt. Only that no one will notice all the food you bought. It takes up 2 seats by itself.''

Her cheeks turn slightly red at the lie but the blonde girl doesn't seem to notice and is satisfied by the answer. They sit down and the lights begin to fade. Santana settles in, and softly places her hand in a smooth, silky thigh.

They're 20 minutes into the movie, and Santana is getting restless. When she said that she had seen the movie a million times already, she meant it. She looks over at her companion, and sees that she's still totally engrossed by the movie, talking along with the dialogue. She begins to draw circles on Brittany's thigh, slowly moving up from the knee to the hem of her skirt and down again. She hears the other let out a content sigh and settles into her seat more.

After a few minutes of soft stroking, she moves her fingers to the inside of the other girls' thighs. Still making smooth circles, only moving up more, under the hem of the skirt. Unconsciously, Brittany's thighs part, giving Santana's hand more room to roam. She can't hold back any longer and starts kissing Brittany's shoulder, moving up to her neck. She softly sucks at her pulse point and the dancer lets out a soft moan. Santana smirks into her neck and makes her way up to the earlobe, licking and nibbling it. Her fingers move up more and touch Brittany's lace panties. Her breath hitches at the feeling of the heath radiating of the other girls center. She starts to stroke on the general placement of Brittany's clit. When the girl jerks in her seat, she knows that she had found it. Letting go of the earlobe, she looks up and stares straight into blue orbs. They're clouded with desire, and she can't help but feel that hers are doing the same.

Their eye contact is broken when Brittany crashes their lips together in a frenzied kiss. It doesn't take long for mouths to open up and tongue's to tangle with each other, fighting to gain dominance. When Brittany's breaks the kiss, Santana decides to set her full plan in motion and make Brittany notice what she's missing out on. She pushes her panties aside and lets her fingers travel through wet heat, coating them with the dancer's arousal.

''Does that feel good, huh? My fingers stroking you're pussy, making you even wetter?'' She husks out in Brittany's ear, earning a muffled moan. The girls face is contorted, desperately trying not to moan to loud.

''Does Artie ever make you this wet, make you feel this good? I bet he doesn't. He can't make you feel the way I can make you feel. Never.''

Brittany grunts and bucks her hips for more friction.

''San, please. Just.. Uhh.. Just fuck me!'' her voice is just above a whisper and strained with the pleasure she's feeling.

''Hmm, I think I have an idea how I would like to fuck you. Something that Wheels will never be capable off. You want it, want me to show you why I deserve you and he doesn't?''

She snarls out they boys' nickname, and sucks at Brittany's neck again, marking her.

''Please, San, please. I- I need you..''

''My pleasure..''

Santana moves out of her seat, spreading Brittany's legs and sitting on her knees between them. She pears over the seats behind her and sees that everyone is still watching the movie. Her hands tease up smooth thighs and she curls her fingers around the soaked through panties. Tugging on them, signaling Brittany to lift her hips so she can slide them off. When that's done, she spreads her thighs even further and leans in. The smell of Brittany's arousal has her squirming on the ground, pressing her own thighs together to release some of the pressure.

She leans in and swipes het tongue through soaked folds. She can never get enough of the taste that's pure Brittany. Brittany moans when she circles her clit with her tongue, and pale hands tangle in dark locks, tugging her closer to her center. Santana smirks and knows by the strong reaction that it's not gonna take a lot to make the girl come. She moves down a bit and enters Brittany with her tongue, massaging the contracting walls. Brittany's moans out louder and Santana squeezes her thigh to signal for her to be quieter. Brittany gets the hint and bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning. Santana ups her speed and starts sucking on the blonde girls' clit. Brittany starts squirming and then freezes, thighs quivering when her orgasm washes over her. Her moans are muffled and het face is red and screwed up.

Santana gives one last teasing lick and moves away, wiping her mouth on her arm. Brittany slouches in her chair and Santana smirks. She moves of her knees and sits back down next to an exhausted blonde.

''That was.. Absolutely awesome..'' Brittany pants, looking over at the still smirking girl next to her. Then suddenly the lights turn back on again and the other people make their way out of the theater for the bathroom break. Santana chuckles at the weak attempt Brittany makes to hide how sweaty and flustered she looks.

''What do you say about getting out of here, and I'll show you more things I'm awesome at?'' Santana winks at Brittany and holds out her hand. Brittany jumps up eagerly and takes her hand, dashing out of the cinema.

Santana's plan definitely worked.


End file.
